mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Scatterbrain
Mr. Scatterbrain is a new Mr. Men created for The Mr. Men Show. A literally pear-shaped magenta Mr. Men character with a blue bowler hat, a pink nose, a unabrow, and a wide collection of random items. Unlike the other Mr. Men and Little Misses, his tongue is hot pink. He also has a lot of animal friends, ranging from penguins to iguanas. His catchphrases: "Why didn't you say so?" (evident that he has short term memory loss) and "Where's my head?" Trivia *First Appearance: Physical, Boo Boos (Speaking) *Mr. Grumpy has a large conflict with him (But he doesnt seem to understand it). *Mr. Scatterbrain has many animals ranging from penguins, monkeys, kangaroos, etc. *In one episode, Post Office, Mr. Scatterbrain claims to be the mayor of Dillydale. *Mr. Scatterbrain is the sibling of Little Miss Scatterbrain. *Mr. Scatterbrain wore a green hat in Suprises. *He can sometimes be annoying to Mr Grumpy *The only time he had his face off is Bugs,and the only time he had his nose off is Reptiles. *He even had his nose off by Mr. Grumpy (Hobbies). *Counterpart(s): Lindsay (Total Drama series, both lack intelligence), Scatterbrain Jane (Archer, both are scatterbrains), Grounder (Sonic the Hedgehog, both lack intelligence),Mad Hatter(Disney's Alice in Wonderland, both have the similar voices and goof around), Eugene "Skull" Skullovich (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, both lack intelligence), Dopey (Snow White And The Seven Dwarves, both are dumb and dopey), Pantaloon (Nutcracker Prince, both are scatterbrains, though when Pantaloon's damaged), Anne (Little Britain, both go "Eh Eh Eh!" and the goof around), Squatt/Bookback (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers/Kyouryuu Sentai Zyuranger, both lack intelligence), Bulk (Superted, both are incredibly dumb), Clyde/Sue (Pac-Man, both lacked intelligence), Meowth (Pokemon, both have a New York accent), Beavis and Butthead (Beavis and Butthead, all three lack intelligence, and are dumb and forgetful), Ed, (Ed, Edd n Eddy, both are not very intellegent, love animals, and laugh alot), Ralph Wiggum (The Simpsons, both lack intelligence), Yakkity (Yakkity Yak, both lack intelligence) and Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants, both are pink, dumb and lack intelligence). *His feet were shown as shoes in Goo. *Mr. Scatterbrain is one mr. man who is seen with Mr. Fussy (Lake, Beach, Bugs, Getting Around). *Mr. Scatterbrain is one mr. man who is seen with Mr. Tickle (Farm, Arts and Crafts, Eyeglasses, Dining Out, Skyscrapers, Travel). *Every time he is with Mr. Tickle they do the tickle it out song. *He pulled Mr. Grumpy's nose with his sock puppet in Gardens. *He doesn't care much if Mr. Bump gets hurt. *He doesn't care that Mr. Rude is acting rude and has bad manners, but he did seem to care that Mr. Rude farted in Washing & Drying. *He is also friends with Mr. Nosy and Mr. Small. Animals Mr. Scatterbrain Has *Horses: Montegue (Games) *Monkeys: Bunko (Music, Sightseeing, Washing and Drying), Fiona, Fritz, and Fifi (Collections) *Iguana: Mustard (Beach, Hobbies, Reptiles) *Turtles: Sunscreen (Lake) *Pigs: Oinker (Beach) *Goat: Blueberry (Fair) *Kangaroo: Penguin (Trains) *Camel: Cicero (Movies) *Chameleon: Milty (Movies) *Gorillas: Thurston (Movies) *Elephants: Penelope (Night) Petula (Pets) *Penguins: Mo, Flo and Bo (Pets), Marty and Florence (Canned Goods) *Cow: Bartelby (Arts & Crafts) *Turkey: Beanburger (Dining Out) See Also Category:Pink characters Category:Mr. Men series Category:Book series Category:The Mr. Men Show Characters Category:Characters with hats Category:Misc shape characters